Eres Super Hiper Mega Fan del DMC4 cuando
by Gilestel Dhamphir
Summary: Esto suele pasar cuando has tomado demasiada dosis de devil may cry 4 xD, se aceptan ideas para alargar la lista. Dejad comentarios :3


**Eres super-hiper-mega-fanático del Devil May Cry 4 cuando....**

1- Cuando te compras una gabardina azul/roja y un chaleco rojo/negro y los llevas como ropa de diario.

2- Cuando decides hacertelas tu mismo por no encontrar las adecuadas despues de aver mirado más de 100 tiendas, viendole el lado positivo de hacer despues el cosplay con ello.

3- Cuando te haces el cosplay de Nero/Dante/Credo lo más currado posible para ir a todos y cada uno de los eventos con el cosplay.

4- Cuando caminas por la calle imitando el andar de Nero/Dante/Credo.

5- Cuando te sabes TODAS y cada una de las provocaciones a los demonios de Nero/Dante.

6- Cuando te sabes todos los diálogos de todas las escenas de todo el juego en español e inglés.

7- Cuando a tus jefes/profesores/superiores pasas de llamarlos por su nombre a llamarlos ''Su Eminencia'' o en su defecto ''Your Holiness'' en inglés.

8- Cuando te empeñas en llamar a tu padre Sparda y a tu madre Eva a pesar de que ellos ya te han enviado muchas veces a la mierda por ese hecho.

9- Cuando te crees General Supremo De La Orden De La Espada y vas amenazando a tus enemigos con tu ejército (inexistente...xD).

10- Cuando creas de tu habitación un laboratorio e intentas descubrir como transformar humanos en demonios para dar el siguiente paso en la escala evolutiva del ser humano y transformarte en ''angel'', todo en vano.

11- Cuando te sientes superior a todos aquellos que crees que intentan imitarte llendo de chulos y guais y los llamas críos.

12- Cuando has conseguido dominar el arte del sarcasmo y la ironía haciendo que todos tus amigos te huyan.

13- Cuando tus amigos y familiares están hartos de escuchar decirle al perro, al cual antes le has colocado cuernos y prendido fuego, aquella frase de ''O te quedas y la palmas, o mueves tu gordo y escamoso culo hasta la puerta. Tú decides''.

14- Cuando tienes toda la saga del DMC4.

15- Cuando la pared de tu habitación no se ve de tantos posters, fotos y demás cosas que hay.

16- Cuando al ver el muñeco de un payaso viejo y roto te entran ganas de escuchar ''The Time Has Come'' a toda potencia, sacar a Red Queen y hacerle un combo de SSS.

17- Cuando ves un sapo enorme y lo intentas retar a un duelo pues crees que es el rey del hielo, pero solo consigues que el pobre sapo vuelva al agua y escape de ti.

18- Cuando ves una serpiente en plena montaña y te da por decir todo lo que sale de diálogo en el juego creyendo que es Echidna en una version en miniatura que no vuela y se arrastra.

19- Cuando buscas a una chica que sea lo más parecida a Kyrie y te haces amigo/a de ella y la empiezas a llamar Kyrie. Lo mismo con Lady y Trish.

20- Cuando ves a un cura en una iglesia de barbas extremadamente largas, blancas y que viste de blanco, te empeñas en gritar en plena misa algo asi como ''devuélveme a Yamato'' o ''no dejaremos que invoques la puerta del infierno'' haciendo que toda la iglesia se gire a mirarte.

21- Cuando tienes a Devil May Cry 4 en un altar.

22- Cuando defiendes a muerte a todas las sagas y a todos los personajes del juego.

23- Cuando ves una estatua de un ángel enorme y te preguntas el porqué no tiene ni cuernos ni las piedras azules.

24- Cuando tus padres están hartos de decirte que no van a ir a un herrero para que te haga a Red Queen/Blue Rose/Rebellion, y menos aún que le ponga un motor y que esté afilada.

25- Cuando tu madre está harta de que le rompas escobas intentando matar arañas, cucarachas y todo tipo de insectos a base de combos porque según tu son demonios.

26- Cuando sueñas con todos y cada uno de los personajes del juego montandote tu propia historia.

27- Cuando dibujas a Dante/Nero/Credo, escribes frases que digan los mismos o simplemente escribes ''Devil May Cry 4 Forever'' en libretas, libros, mesas, paredes, baños públicos.

28- Cuando lees y creas Fanfics del DMC4 sean yaoi, yuri o cualquier otro tipo de texto.

29- Cuando haces lo imposible para mejorar tu arte del fanart y dibujas sin parar a los personajes de dmc4.

30- Cuando buscas asimilar tu cabello con el de algún personaje del juego.

31- Cuando andas encontrando parecidos a los personajes del juego en personas reales.

32- Cuando decides ir a clases de esgrima y de disparo con rifle/pistola.

33- Cuando te pasas el juego en todos los modos, consigues todas las habilidades y eres el rey de los cazademonios.

34- Cuando dices por ahí que tienes un hermano gemelo muerto y todos se quedan con cara de ''pobrecito''. (by aztecaguerrera)

35- Cuando te pones peroxido en el pelo para que quede blanco (by aztecaguerrera)

36- Cuando tienes a todo un pueblo y sus habitantes hartos de que cada vez que vayas a comprarles algo les cuentes la historia del DMC4 una y otra y otra vez....(by Yukari Sparda)

37- Cuando en todos los trabajos de lenguaje de relatar historias, creas fanfictions yaoi del Devil May Cry 4 de Dante x Nero hasta el punto en que la profesora acaba de baja.(by Yukari Sparda)

Se admiten ideas para hacer la lista más larga, no me hecheis tomatazos xD.


End file.
